DIV Shogo x Chisa FIEWORKS
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: pairing DIV pertama, sederhana nan singkat #kabur


**Title : Fireworks**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Shogo x Chisa DIV**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT!**

**A/N : Shogo x Chisa itu pair baru buat saya. Kayaknya jarang yang nulis tentang mereka ya? :/ Lagi-lagi ini cerita yang sederhana, singkat pula. Tapi saya menikmati nya hahahaha ^^ sekedar uji coba saja, happy reading!**

"oi Shogo! kau tidak mendengarkan ku ya?" Chobi memukul kepala Shogo pelan, membuat Shogo terhenyak dan mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

"kenapa sih?" tanya Shogo masih mengusap kepalanya, melirik sebal lelaki pendek disebelahnya, lalu perhatiannya kembali ke taman didepannya. Chobi mendengus lalu memperhatikan arah pandangan Shogo, ia mengernyitkan dahi setelah menemukan objek yang menyita perhatian lawan bicaranya.

"kau memperhatikan laki-laki itu?" tunjuk Chobi ke arah bangku taman, Shogo menoleh cepat, "kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shogo. Chobi mengangguk, "siapa? siapa dia? katakan padakuu!" Shogo spontan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chobi, membuat tubuh mungilnya terhuyung.

"urusai na—" Chobi menyingkirkan tangan Shogo, "kau suka ya?" tanya Chobi menatap Shogo menyelidik.

"eeh? ti-tidaak! aku kan tidak kenal dia, mana mungkin bisa suka—" Shogo memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Chobi terkikik geli dan memukul kepala Shogo –lagi-.

"berhenti memukul ku chibi!" protes Shogo kesal

"jangan panggil aku chibi! atau aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa dia—" ancam Chobi, membuat Shogo memanyunkan bibirnya, beralih memperhatikan lagi laki-laki manis di seberangnya, yang sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah buku, membuat Shogo tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

"Chisa san!"

Chisa menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mendapati seseorang berlari kearahnya, sembari kedua tangannya melambai-lambai bebas di udara.

"Shogo? kenapa ada disini?" tanya Chisa menutup bukunya, setelah Shogo berdiri disebelahnya, terengah-engah.

"haah—aku mencari Chisa-san-" jawab Shogo ditengah nafasnya.

"mencari ku? ada apa?"

"haah—ano—aku ingin—aku ingin mengajak Chisa-san ke festival kembang api—nanti malam"

"hah? berdua?"

Shogo mengangguk mantap, menatap penuh harap. Sementara Chisa nampak diam berpikir.

"bagaimana? mau ya?" rengek Shogo, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chisa.

"hmm.. aku malas menjaga anak kecil—" jawab Chisa enteng dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca buku.

"heeiii! aku bukan anak kecil!" jawab Shogo tak terima, mendorong-dorong pundak Chisa pelan, "bagiku kau anak tetap anak kecil!" jawab Chisa.

"aku sudah SMA!"

"dan aku kuliah, hmm? dasar anak kecil—" balas Chisa cepat, melirik Shogo sekilas dan kembali fokus ke bacaannya. Shogo mendengus kesal, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku kasar, membuat bangku itu bergetar cukup keras. Chisa menghela nafas panjang, menutup kembali bukunya.

"besok kau sekolah kan?" tanya Chisa. Shogo hanya melirik Chisa sekilas, masih diam. "bagaimana kalau kau kesiangan?" tanya Chisa lagi.

"Chisa-san! jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak TK!" jawab Shogo, "aku sudah bisa mengatur waktuku sendiri!"

"souka? baiklah—"

Shogo menoleh cepat, "kau mau?" tanya Shogo, Chisa hanya mengangguk. Spontan Shogo menarik tubuh Chisa yang lebih kecil ke pelukannya. "arigatou!" kata Shogo gembira, membuat Chisa tersenyum kecil.

.

Shogo menggenggam tangan Chisa lembut dan mengajaknya untuk naik ke sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi, namun cukup nyaman untuk melihat keadaan seluruh kota.

"kembang apinya akan terlihat jelas kalau kita menontonnya dari sini" kata Shogo setelah mereka mencapai puncak dan mendudukkan diri mereka diatas rumput.

"benarkah?"

Shogo mengangguk, "setiap tahun aku pasti kesini.. sendiri" jawab Shogo, memperhatikan hamparan dibawahnya. Deretan rumah-rumah dengan kelap-kelip lampu yang menghiasinya. Chisa memperhatikan Shogo lekat.

"tapi aku senang, tahun ini aku tak lagi sendirian.. begitu pun tahun-tahun berikutnya" kata Shogo sambil tersenyum. Chisa terdiam, lalu memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Chisa san, doushita?" tanya Shogo khawatir, "kau sakit?"

Chisa menggeleng. "kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin di kota ini bertahun-tahun?" tanya Chisa, menghindari tatapan Shogo. Shogo mengangguk, "jadi—aku tidak mungkin menemanimu terus" lanjut Chisa pelan.

Shogo tertawa, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput. "apa yang lucu?" tanya Chisa, menatap heran Shogo yang masih saja tertawa.

"tidak—aku tahu Chisa-san harus pulang setelah selesai kuliah—tapi aku janji…" Shogo meraih tangan Chisa dan menariknya untuk rebahan disampingnya. Chisa menurut, menatap hamparan langit luas diatasnya. "aku janji akan belajar sungguh-sungguh supaya aku bisa lulus dan kelak bisa menjaga Chisa-san" lanjut Shogo. Chisa menoleh, melihat Shogo yang tersenyum menatapnya. "aku janji—" ulang Shogo.

Perlahan Shogo bangkit untuk duduk dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Chisa, meraih bibir laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, menciumnya. Chisa memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu.

**DUAAAR! DUAAAARR! DUAAAR! DUAAAARR!**

"gyaa—Shogo kembang apinya—" Chisa memotong ciuman mereka dan mendorong tubuh Shogo menjauh. "kembang apinya habis?" tanya Chisa kecewa, "gara-gara kau, aku jadi kelewatan kembang apinya!" protes Chisa memukul-mukul pundak Shogo yang kini telah duduk disebelahnya. Shogo berusaha menghindar sembari tertawa.

"sekarang siapa yang anak kecil? hanya gara-gara kembang api saja merengek.." ejek Shogo sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Chisa membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berteriak kesal setelah Shogo bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil meninggalkannya, "Chisa-san anak kecil… Chisa-san anak kecil"

"Shogooooo!"

**-OWARI-**


End file.
